Karma?
by Arisa Morishita
Summary: Alternatie Reality. Tidak sengaja Makarov membuat Mavis ingin menangis dikarenakan Laxus hanya bertanya sesuatu pada kakeknya, dengan paksaan dari Makarov kini Laxus harus membuatnya berhenti Mavis menangis. Namun yang ada membawa suatu kejadian yang sebelumnya tidak akan terjadi pada Laxus. / Laxus/Mavis / Untuk #NulisRandom2015 [27 Juni 2015] / Warning Inside / Mind to read?


**Fairy Tail and All Character** **© Hiro Mashima**

 **Karma**? © **Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya sebagai kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Reality, Semi-Canon, Friendship/Family/Romance(?), Out of Character/In Character, possible Typo(s), Fluff, One-side after Episode 170, Laxus Dreyar/Mavis Vermilion, Gajeness, DLDR, etc …**

.

Dibuat untuk mengikuti **#NulisRandom2015** pada tanggal **27 Juni 2015**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan Purehito akan jatuh ke sisi gelap."

Aura ketegangan hampir tercipta di antara mereka bertiga. Laxus hanya bisa menatap sang kakek sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya bersama dengan sang pendiri Fairy Tail. Ia dapat merasakan wajah Mavis sedang memancarkan sinar penyesalan yang mendalam.

Jika saja ayahnya Laxus—Ivan—tidak menyerang anaknya bersama dengan keempat anggota elit Raven Tail ketika di pertandingan _Daimatou Enbu_ hari ketiga, dan juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang sisi gelap dari Fairy Tail. Namun Mavis menyangkal hal yang dimaksud oleh Ivan bukanlah sisi gelap Fairy Tail, melainkan cahaya Fairy Tail.

Terlebih lagi Makarov mempermasalahkan dari mana informasi sepenting itu, dan Mavis membuat asumsi jika Ivan mendapatkan informasi tersebut dari Purehito yang merupakan Master Kedua Fairy Tail.

Sebenarnya Laxus tidak mempedulikan akan hal itu, hanya saja ia merasa jika Makarov dan Mavis terlalu membesar-besarkan masalahnya. Tapi bukankah dirinyalah yang memulainya dengan bertanya tentang sisi gelap—bukan, cahaya Fairy Tail tersebut. Sekarang Laxus bingung ini kesalahan siapa.

Mavis menundukkan kepalanya, seolah menghindri tatapan Makarov—atau menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Dan sekarang, sebagai hasil dari pilihanku yang berotak dongkol—"

"Tidak." Sang Master Ketiga segera menyangkal pernyataan dari Mavis. "Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Master Pertama."

Mavis menggeleng pelan, kemudian kepalanya kembali menunduk. "Ini salahku!"

Makarov dan Laxus sedikit tersentak dengan perubahan nada pada Mavis, keduanya mulai menatap sang Master Pertama yang kini memancarkan sinar aneh. Mata hijau gelap tanpa pupil milik Mavis mulai berlinang , kemudian ia memjamkan matanya dengan sebenih air mata keluar dari sudut matanya sembari menahan isak.

Pada saat bersamaan mereka berdua mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Master Pertama mereka, Laxus dan Makarov hanya bisa panik tak karuan saat melihat Mavis menahan tangisannya.

"Master Pertama …!"

Mavis memalingkan wajahnya dan segera duduk di permukaan tanah sembari memeluk kedua kakinya untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi tangisan yang memekak telinga.

Belum pernah seorang Laxus panik seperti sekarang hanya dikarenakan sebentar lagi Mavis akan menangis, ini memang sudah menjadi karma untuknya karena dialah yang memulainya. " _Jiji_! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Ia bertanya pada sang kakek dengan tergagap.

"Aku tidak menangis! Sama sekali tidak!" Mavis kembali menyangkal pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya tidak menangis, Makarov dan Laxus hanya bisa tersentak mendengar pernyataan itu—yang sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. "Aku tidak … menangis …"

Mavis terus saja menahan isakan tangisnya, semakin membuat Makarov panik. Sang Master Ketiga mulai melompat tinggi—berusaha untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan cucunya. "Laxus! Ayo, peluk dia!"

Laxus yang mendengar perintah itu hanya bisa menatap apa-kau-bercanda pada Makarov, benaknya dengan cepat segera membuat proyeksi gambaran jika dirinya menjalankan perintah tersebut.

Gambaran pertama, jika dirinya memeluk Mavis dan dilihat oleh orang banyak—maksudnya orang-orang bukan berasal dari Fairy Tail—maka Laxus akan mendapat tudingan dari mereka bahwa dirinya sudah tak waras karena telah memeluk sesuatu yang tidak ada. Karena pasalnya sang Master Pertama yang dihadapan mereka berdua ini hanyalah tubuh proyeksi astral Mavis yang tidak bisa dilihat jika bukan dilihat oleh anggota yang mempunyai tanda Fairy Tail.

Gambaran kedua, jika Laxus memeluk Mavis dan dilihat oleh teman-temannya dari Fairy Tail—habislah sudah karena dirinya akan mendapat tudingan bahwa Laxus **mempunyai** hubungan dekat dengan sang Master Pertama. Oke, gambaran ini yang paling aneh dan yang paling berkemungkinan kecil akan terjadi.

Dari pada isi kepalanya mulai tidak beres, suara bantahan berhasil lolos dari mulut Laxus. "Itu resikonya terlalu tinggi!"

Bantahan dari Laxus sebelumnya hanya semakin membuat kakeknya panik, ditambah lagi isakan tangsis Mavis semakin menjadi-jadi. "Jangan membantah! Cepat peluk dia!"

Sebelah alis Laxus mulai naik turun, ia menatap tidak percaya pada kakeknya. Ini menyangkut harga dirinya, jadi mau tidak mau dirinya akan melaksanakan perintah dari Makarov. Namun sebelum Laxus melakukannya, Mavis sudah berlari pada dirinya dan mendarat dalam dekapannya—entah kenapa Laxus spontan menyambut kedatangan Mavis dengan membekapnya.

"Aku … sama sekali … tidak menangis …" Mavis terus menyangkal fakta bahwa dirinya tidak menangis, padahal isakan tangisnya hampir memekakkan telinga Laxus dan Makarov.

"Laxus!" Makarov berteriak pada cucunya karena masih panik, seolah memberikan isyarat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Yang diteriaki namanya hanya bisa menatap horor pada sang pemanggil. Tangannya mulai mengelus pelan helai rambut pirang terng panjang bergelombang milik Mavis untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang lolos dari mulutnya disaat ini untuk menenangkan sang Master Pertama, Laxus memang tidak biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

 _Ini seperti menghadapi anak kecil yang baru saja diejek oleh temannya_. Batin Laxus menghela napas.

Isakan tangis Mavis mereda, namun isakan tangisnya belum mau berhenti. Kepanikan Makarov juga ikut mereda, bukan berarti dirinya harus tenang juga. Ia harus membuat Master Pertama berhenti mengeluarkan isak tangisnya lagi.

"Laxus! Ayo kecup dia dan katakanlah sesuatu padanya!"

Perintah tersebut seolah petir yang menyambar dirinya—lebih tepatmya menusuk dalam hatinya, Laxus semakin menatap horor pada Makarov yang mengeluarkan perintah teraneh yang pernah ia dengar daripada hukuman pemotretan super memalukan untuk berita dua minggu di dalam Majalah Mingguan Penyihir Sorcerer—itu yang ia dengar dari Freed sang ketua Raijinshuu.

Harga dirinya sudah ada di ambang batas. Laxus ingin sekali untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, namun ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang terjadi jika ia tetap berpegangan pada pilihannya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya kecuali kakeknya.

Perlahan Laxus mendekatkan bibirnya di depan kening Mavis, kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat ada sang Master Pertama dalam dekapannya. "Sudahlah. Ini bukan salah Master Pertama, akulah yang salah karena sudah memulainya." Kalimat itu meluncur secara tidak sadar dari mulutnya.

Master Pertama kembali menggeleng pelan kepalanya dalam dekapan pria bertubuh besar itu, kedua mata hijau gelapnya masih berlinang. "Tidak. Ini salahku."

Hingga _Daimatou Enbu_ berakhir sekalipun perdebatan kecil itu tidak akan berujung selesai, Laxus harus membuat tindakan cepat yang tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk mengakhirinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Sayap putih keecil yang menghiasi telinganya sedikit bergoyang, Mavis mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Laxus dengan menunjukan sinar penuh berharap dari matanya—oh, Laxus benci tatapan itu. "Benarkah?"

Sebenarnya Laxus sendiri bingung dengan apa yang diucapkannya, mata hijau gelapnya menatap pada sang kakek seolah meminta saran darinya. Makarov mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh cucunya, ia pun memejamkan matanya sembari mengangguk kecil. Laxus mengerti, sesaat ia menghela napas kasar.

"Merepotkan saja …" Laxus bergumam kecil agar Mavis tidak mendengarnya. "Ya, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang kauinginkan."

Seketika wajah kesedihan Mavis sirna begitu saja, tergantikan oleh sinar keriaan. Sinar matanya sudah dipenuhi oleh kilauan aneh, segeralah ia melepaskan dekapan Laxus. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke Ryuuzetsu Land!" Ia memamerkan senyum khas miliknya.

Pada akhirnya Makarov dapat bernapa lega karena akhirnya Master Pertama tidak lagi menahan isak tangisnya, diam-diam ia menyetujui ajakan dari Mavis. Secara tak sadar ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ikuti permintaannya, Laxus."

Suara bantahan kembali lolos dari mulut Laxus. Enak sekali sang kakek menyuruhnya dengan begitu mudah sementara sang penyuruh hanya duduk manis—pikirnya. Namun tetap saja Makarov adalah kakeknya dan Master Fairy Tail yang sekarang, lagipula Laxus itu akan anak baik.

Segera Laxus membuka lembaran topik baru daripada membuang tenaga untuk sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. "Omong-omong, Master Pertama. Ryuuzetsu Land itu di mana?"

"Tidak jauh dari Crocus, kok. Aku ingin datang ke kolam berenang yang ada di Ryuuzetsu Land, di mana merupakan sebuah taman musim panas yang besar dan paling terkenal di Fiore." Senyuman Mavis masih terkembang manis di wajahnya, tangannya mulai memegang erat tangan Laxus. "Ayo pergi!"

Makarov hanya bisa menyaksikan cucunya tengah ditarik paksa oleh Mavis untuk segera pergi yang ingin didatangi oleh makhluk bertubuh astral itu. Ada rasa kekecewaan dibalik senyum simpul yang kini terbentuk di wajahnya. "Jadi ceritanya aku tidak diajak, nih?"

Entah kapan Mavis sudah berdiri di depan sang Master Ketiga itu, senyumnya masig belum lepas dari wajah cerianya. "Master Ketiga juga ikut!"

Rasa kekecewaan sang Master Ketiga tergantikan dengan rasa aneh yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau Master Pertama memaksa, aku akan ikut," ucapnya dengan penuh keraguan.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

Begitu banyak orang yang mendesakkan udara di tempat ini, wajar saja hal seperti itu terjadi karena tempat ini merupakan tempat wisata yang paling diincar oleh banyak wisatawan. Bahkan untuk seorang Mavis juga ingin sekali mengunjungi tempat ini.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk kolam renang yang dimaksud oleh sang Master Pertama di Ryuuzetsu Land, tentunya mereka sudah mengganti helaian yang menutupi tubuh mereka dengan pakaian untuk berenang. Sepasang mata mereka sibuk menyapu daerah sekitarnya, kolam renang ini begitu luas dan seolah sekarang tengah di siang hari yang terik, padahal sekarang hari sudah malam—pikir mereka.

"Wah, banyak sekali orang yang berkunjung! Bahkan di malam hari seperti ini—" Mavis hampir tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia masih terkesiap oleh tempat yang kini ia pijaki.

Kedua lengan Makarov terlipat di depan dadanya, kedua matanya terpejam. "Ini 'kan tempat yang terkenal di Fiore, wajar saja."

Kilau kecil aneh mengelilingi tubuh Mavis, kedua mata hijaunya sudah terpenuhi oleh kilauan penuh kebahagiaan yang sulit bagi Laxus definisikan. "Nah, ayo!" Tangan kecilnya meraih tangan Laxus, tentunya pria yang merupakan cucu dari Makarov itu sedikit tersentak.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Laxus mengangguk kecil kepalanya, sinar wajahnya sudah tersirat kebingungan karena hal seperti ini belum pernah ia selama ini. Ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Mavis masuk ke dalam area kolam renang.

Air mata berlinang begitu saja dari sepasang mata Makarov, kekecewaan kembali melanda dirinya. "Aku dicampakkan lagi …" Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti Laxus dan Mavis dari belakang.

Makarov yang malang.

Setelah menemukan kolam renang yang tepat untuk Mavis, segeralah sang makhluk bertubuh proyeksi astral itu masuk ke dalam kolam dan membiarkan cipratan air yang tercipta diakibatkan olehnya. Laxus hanya duduk di tepi kolam dengan memasang wajah cemberut, sementara Makarov duduk bersila di tepi kolam dengan kedua matanya terpejam—seolah dirinya tengah berada dalam kondisi tidur.

Laxus hanya bisa mengeluh sesaat karena melakukan hal ini sama sekali tidak ada yang menyenangkan sejauh mata memandang, ia menyesali perbuatannya di mana dirinya bertanya tentang rahasia Fairy Tail pada Master Ketiga.

Sudah lebih dari lima menit Mavis memasukan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam kolam dangkal itu, tanpa mengambil napas terlebih dulu. Seorang dengan tubuh proyeksi astral tak membutuhkan napas seperti manusia, memang.

Tak sengaja seorang gadis muda dengan rambut diikat dua dan seorang gadis lainnya berambut merah yang diikat pada puncak tertinggi kepalanya melewati kolam tersebut. Karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tak sengaja ekor matanya melirik ke arah kolam itu, matanya mendapati Mavis yang masih berendam dalam kolam. Membuat gadis itu berteriak heran karena rasa keterkejutannya.

Kedua gadis itu adalah Lucy dan Erza, merupakan salah seorang anggota Fairy Tail yang dapat melihat tubuh astral Mavis.

Akhirnya Mavis menghirup napas segar setelah merendamkan tubuhnya dalam waktu yang tak singkat, wajahnya memancarkan sinar keriaan yang seolah dirinya tak kenal lelah untuk memasang wajah ceria. "Kolam renang ini hebat!"

Kedua mata Lucy mendapati Mavis kembali masuk ke dalam kolam, sementara Laxus masih memasang wajah cemberutnya dan Makarov duduk bersila sembari tidur sejenak—yang sebenarnya dia tidak tidur. "Apa yang dilakukan oleh Master Pertama?" tanyanya dengan diselimuti suara tergagap karena masih dilanda rasa terkejut.

Tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya kini, Laxus berkata, "Ya, karena kau dapat melihatnya sendiri—" ucapnya dengan diliputi rasa malas—bukan, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi sikap Master Pertama yang tak diduga.

"Dia memercikkan itu." Makarov melanjutkan kalimat Laxus yang tak dilanjutkan.

Lucy hanya bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Erza dan Lucy memasang wajah heran yang ditunjukkan pada sang Master Pertama—entah Mavis melihatnya atau tidak.

Sekali lagi Mavis memunculkan setengah tubuhnya di atas permukaan air kolam. "Ah, sialan. Aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting." Mavis berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Segera Mavis keluar dari kolam dan berdiri di dekat tepi kolam, ia mulai menggerakan bagian tubuhnya dengan gerakan dinamis. "Sebelum berenang aku perlu melakukan pemanasan dulu. Ayo semuanya, kita lakukan ini bersama-sama!"

Mavis mengajak semua orang—anggota _guild_ Fairy Tail yang tengah berdiri di sana maksudnya—untuk ikut melakukan pemanasan, namun yang menuruti ajakannya hanyalah sang Master Ketiga.

Kembali Laxus menghela napas kasar, sudah berapa kali ia melakukan ini. Wajahnya masih masam. "Kenapa aku juga?"

"Tak ada keluhan, Laxus. Lakukan saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Master Pertama."

Laxus terlonjak kaget saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh kakeknya, sontak Laxus mendelik tajam ke arah Makarov dengan diiringi suara bantahan. Sudah berapa kali ia harus menurut dengan permintaannya Mavis, ini memang karma untuknya.

Kemudian datang lagi dua sosok pria yang mendekati mereka. Pria yang satu berambut biru tua dengan coretan yang memenuhi kening hingga pangkal hidung, sementara pria satunya lagi berambut hijau terang nan panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya. Mereka Freed dan Bickslow, merupakan anggota dari Raijinshuu—kelompok kaki tangan Laxus.

Bickslow berjalan mendekati Laxus sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Nampaknya Laxus menikmati waktu berenangnya."

Seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah Freed, ia berkacak pinggang sembari memejamkan matanya. "Sekarang giiran Raijinshuu yang beraksi."

Sesaat sepasang mata mereka menangkap Laxus sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan dinamis mengikuti gerakan Makarov dan Mavis—akhirnya Laxus menurut juga. Rasa keterkejutan sedikit menyelimuti mereka berdua, berhasil dibuat berdecak kagum.

"Mereka melakukan rutinitas mereka. Itu hebat, Laxus!" Pujian itu meluncur dari mulut Freed.

Dengan rasa antusias Bickslow berkata, "Kalau Laxus ikut, kami juga akan ikut!" Freed mengangguk kecil kepala sebagai pertanda sejutu atas pernyataan rekannya.

Kedua sayap putih kecil di kepala Mavis sedikit bergoyang saat mendengar ucapan Bickslow, mata hijau gelapnya menatap ke arah kedua pria itu. "Ok, ayo kita lakukan!" ajaknya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sinar keriaan masih belum lepas dari wajahnya.

Freed dan Bickslow segera bergabung dengan Mavis setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, sang Master Pertama kembali melakukan aktivitas sebelumnya—melakukan beberapa gerakan dinamis sebagai pemanasan—yang diikuti oleh Makarov dan beberapa anak nakalnya. Erza dan Lucy tidak ikut dalam kegiatan tersebut, mereka pergi begitu saja.

Pemanasan itu selesai setelah sepuluh menit kemudian. Langsung saja Mavis kembali masuk ke dalam kolam, kali ini dengan cara melompat hingga menciptakan cipratan air yang mengenai tubuh Laxus hingga basah semua tubuhnya—Makarov dan Bickslow berusaha menahan tawanya setelah melihatnya, sementara Freed hanya menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya. Yang terkena cipratan tersebut hanya bisa bergeming dalam diam karena ia sudah tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Keanak-anakan.

Itulah sepintas kata yang lewat dalam benaknya saat melihat tingkah laku Mavis, ia hanya bisa menghela napas kasar. Laxus masih mengupat terhadap dirinya sendiri karena telah menanyakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting baginya pada Makarov.

Kata pepatah memang benar, penyesalan datangnya selalu terlambat.

Telinga Mavis menangkap suara teriakan histeris yang lewat, segera matanya mencari asal suara itu dan kini ia mendapati sebuah seluncuran yang melintas di atas kolam renang itu. Ada sepasang sejoli yang sedang menaikinya sembari saling berpelukan. Hal itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Wah, itu seluncuran apa?"

Mengetahui sang Master Pertama tengah melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan, Freed mengalihkan pandangan pada Mavis. "Itu _Love-Love-Slider_. Banyak orang yang datang ke sini bersama pasangannya untuk menaiki seluncuran itu, seluncurannya memang dirancang untuk dinaiki oleh dua orang sekaligus."

Kening Mavis sedikit menyirit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Soalnya setiap kali menaiki seluncuran itu pasti akan saling berpelukan, makanya kebanyakan yang menaikinya adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu sih yang kutahu …"

Kepala Mavis mengangguk mengerti penjelasan dari sang ketua Raijinshuu. Kedua mata hijau miliknya kembali memancarkan sinar aneh, di sini Laxus sudah mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Sepertinya menarik. Laxus, ayo kita naiki seluncuran itu!"

Nah, _kan_. Laxus sudah menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Mavis. "Yang benar saja—? Kenapa harus aku?"

Kepala sang Mavis sedikit menunduk, aura kesedihan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, pertanda buruk untuk semuanya. "Habisnya aku maunya Laxus …"

Laxus menggeretakkan giginya, kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Ia langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Makarov, pertanda buruk untuk sang cucu dari Master Ketiga itu. Freed dan Bickslow hanya bisa saling menatap sembari menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Tak ada pilihan lain, segera Laxus berkata, "Baiklah. Hanya sekali saja."

Ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa kekesalannya dalam benaknya, ini adalah masalah besar untuknya. Inilah yang dinamakan hukum karma—baginya. Matanya mendapati Mavis keluar dari dalam kolam, kemudian dia memegang lengan besar Laxus dan segera menarik paksa lengan tangannya menuju tempat seluncuran itu.

"Kami akan menunggu kalian di ujung seluncurannya."

Mavis hanya mengeluarkan suaranya yang penuh antusias sebagai pernyataan untuk mengiyakan ujaran dari Makarov.

Tidak memakan waktu lama mereka berdua tiba di tempat di mana dapat menaiki seluncuran tersebut. Perasaan Laxus sudah tidak enak saat melihat aliran air yang menuruni seluncuran itu. Mavis melemparkan senyum khasnya pada Laxus, memberikan isyarat pada pria itu agar segera menaiki seluncurannya. Laxus hanya bisa menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Laxus yang pertama kali menaiki seluncuran tersebut, ia sedikit membuka kedua kakinya agar Mavis dapat duduk di antara kedua kakinya—dan secara tidak sengaja Mavis menyenderkan tubuhnya ke badan Laxus yang lebih besar darinya. Ia sudah kembali memasang wajah masamnya saat mengetahui sang Master Pertama memaksa kedua lengannya untuk melingkar di pinggangnya.

Tak lama kemudian air yang mengalir dalam seluncuran itu perlahan mendorong mereka maju hingga akhirnya merekapun menuruni seluncuran itu. Mavis sudah berteriak histeris sebagai reaksi pertama saat menaikinya dan secara tidak sengaja membalikkan tubuhnya, sementara Laxus sendiri hanya bisa panik sembari mendekap erat Mavis secara tak sengaja.

"Ini menyenangkan!" seru Mavis begitu antusias.

Sang cucu Makarov itu mulai merasa pening dan mual, wajahnya memucat. Oh tidak—inilah yang membuat Laxus mempunyai perasaan tidak enak. Karena penyakit yang dimiliki oleh setiap pengguna sihir _Dragon Slayer_ mulai bereaksi dalam dirinya—mabuk kendaraan.

Ini memang karma untuk seorang Laxus atau sebuah kesialan—pikirnya. Ia mulai berharap setelah ia menaiki seluncuran ini Mavis memintanya untuk pulang, dan ada yang bersedia membawa tubuhnya yang kehilangan kesadarannya karena penyakitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kembali membuat one-side/missing-scene atau apalah itu namanya.  
Laxavis memang pairing manis-manis asem gitu, tangan ini jadinya gatal kalo nggak buat FF mereka. Dan aku berhasil membuatnya dalam satu hari. **

**Ahaha, absurd ya? Oke, aku akui itu. Tapi terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita ini! ^^**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Natsu! Berkat kau kita menduduki posisi pertama saat ini."

Yang diberi pujian dari Makarov hanya bisa memamerkan senyum khasnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kini semua anggota tim Fairy Tail—kecuali Gajeel—untuk _Daimatou Enbu_ tengah berkumpul di malam hari keempat setelah Natsu berhasil mengalahkan Dua Naga Kembar dari Sabertooth, hingga membuahkan hasil yang menguntungkan untuk Fairy Tail.

Sang Master Pertama mengembangkan senyumannya. "Sekarang kalian harus beristirahat yang cukup untuk pertandingan lusa," sarannya, yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari mereka berempat.

Erza mulai bertopang dagu. "Omong-omong, di mana Gajeel?"

Segera Gray melirik ke arah rivalnya sebagai isyarat. "Natsu …"

Natsu, yang merupakan pelaku yang menjatuhkan Gajeel ke dalam bawah tanah arena bertarung _Daimatou Enbu_ hanya memasang wajah seolah ia tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun dalam masalah ini. "Oh, dia menggangguku. Apa dia tidak mengerti _tag-batle_?"

Erza, Gray dan Natsu mulai meninggalkan tempat di mana mereka dipanggil oleh Makarov sembari melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Sang pemanggil pun juga mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Laxus dan Mavis.

Sebelum Laxus berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan tempat itu juga ia dicegat oleh suara panggilan Mavis, ia hanya menatap Master Pertama sebagai sahutannya.

Mavis mulai melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya ke arah Laxus, senyum belum lepas dari wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau telah menemaniku di Ryuuzetsu Land saat itu."

Sebelah alis Laxus berhasil dibuat naik, menunjukkan wajah herannya pada gadis di depannya. "Kau tidak perlu memberikan apap—" Ucapannya terpotong akibat ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengunci bibirnya, dan ia tahu apa itu.

Mavis baru saja menciumnya. Tepat di bibirnya. Hanya ciuman singkat.

Mavis melepaskan tautan bibirnya, kemudian kedua mata hijau gelapnya menatap dalam kedua mata hijau milik Laxus dengan penuh arti. Pria itu bahkan perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Lain kali kita pergi bersama lagi, ya!" ujar Mavis sembari memejamkan kedua matanya—menunjukkan wajah keriaannya pada Laxus.

Laxus berhasil tertegun dengan ucapan dari Mavis. Gadis itu kini mulai pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendiri dengan pikirannya, Laxus hanya bisa menatap Master Pertama dari belakang.

Ia mulai bertopang dagu, wajahnya sudah menyiratkan kebingungan yang melanda dirinya. "Ini karma atau bukan sih?"


End file.
